kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Birth
Kamen Rider Birth is the second Kamen Rider featured in Kamen Rider OOO with the identity used by several different people in the series. Chronologically the first user is Akira Date. In Movie War Core, Nobunaga used it to battle one of the Pteranodon Yummy and later by Shintaro Goto. The suit's name comes from the English word "birth" and his motifs are gashapon machines, a birthday cake, and a scorpion. Birth's first appearance is in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core fighting one of the Pternadon Yummies with Kamen Rider Accel.Hyper Hobby, January 2011 Akira Date Akira Date (伊達 明''Date Akira'', portrayed by Hiroaki Iwanaga) is a man who traveled the world before he returned to Japan, taking a job in the Kougami Foundation as the first user of the Kamen Rider Birth system. As Kamen Rider Birth, he is given the task to gather one hundred million Cell Medals. Though he hates reading manuals and mixing up names, Date enjoys getting the job done perfectly. Before battle, Akira tends to say "Now, let's start earning" (さあて、稼ぎますか''Saa te, kasegimasuka'') Kamen Rider Birth Statistics *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *Punch power: 3.5 t *Kick power: 8 t *Jump power: 45 m *Speed: 100m/5s Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the O Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth's powers originate solely from the Kougami Foundation's technology developed by Kiyoto Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Birth's armor are capsules called Receptacle Orbs (リセプタクルオーブ, Riseputakuru Ōbu?), in which the Birth CLAWs system is installed in until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. Equipment ﻿Birth Driver The Birth Driver is a transformation belt created by Kiyoto Maki. Unlike Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Driver, the Birth Driver uses one medal instead of three and uses Cell Medals to transform intstead of Core Medals. After a single Cell Medal is inserted into the Birth-Slot (バースロット, Bāsurotto?), and the Grap Accelerator (グラップアクセラレーター, Gurappuakuserarētā?) knob is twisted, the belt's Receptacle Orb's Trancer Shield (トランサーシールド, Toransā Shīrudo?) is opened, releasing the energy of the Cell Reactor (セルリアクター, Seru Riakutā?) and the wearer is transformed into Kamen Rider Birth. There appears to be an effect when using Core Medals as seen on Magazine scans.After inserting another Cell Medal and turning the Grap Accelerator again, Kamen Rider Birth can summon one of the Birth CLAWs units. By inserting two more Cell Medal into the belt, Birth can initiate a Cell Burst (セルバースト, Seru Bāsuto?) attack. Birth Buster The Birth Buster is Kamen Rider Birth's primary weapon. It's ammunition comes from O Medals, that converts Cell Medals into energy bullets. It's able to change from Normal Mode that acts like a regular gun to Cell Burst Mode in order to perform a Cell Burst capable of releasing an explosive ball of energy, that is able to used as long as a Cell Medal has been inserted. Cell Medals The Cell Medals (セルメダル, Seru Medaru?) are silver O Medals as a manifestation of human desire that make up human desire. Unlike Kamen Rider OOO who uses Core Medals, Birth uses these Cell Medals to transform or access weapons. These Medals can be used to transform into Birth or used in a Cell Burst. No specific Cell Medal is required for Kamen Rider Birth to transform, summon a Birth CLAWs armament, or initiate a Cell Burst attack. Birth CLAWs The Birth CLAWs (バース・CLAWs（クロウズ）''Bāsu Kurōzu'', C'annon/'L'eg/'A'rm/'W'ing '''S'ystem) is an armor system that consists of six armaments contained in Receptacle Orbs on the Kamen Rider Birth armor. Using a unit requires a Cell Medal as payment for it to emerge and attach to the Recepable Orb it came out from. Furthermore, the Birth CLAWs are magnetic and thus attract Cells Medals to them. Birth can also use two or more CLAWs units at once by inserting in more Cell Medals into the Birth Driver. It is also possible to combine two or more CLAWs units provided they are near each other such as the Crane and Drill Arms being on the right arm. *The green '''Crane Arm (クレーンアーム Kurēn Āmu) unit, referred to as the Springer Haken (シュプリンガーハーケン''Shupuringā Hāken'', "Jumper Hook" in German), is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings. This unit is first used by Nobunaga to fight the Pteranodon Yummy in Movie War Core. Used to form the tail of the CLAWs Sasori. *TThe red Breast Cannon (ブレストキャノン''Buresuto Kyanon'') unit, referred to as the Salamander Launcher (サラマンダランチャー''Saramanda Ranchā''), is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Kamen Rider Birth's mobility. Used to form the head of the CLAWs Sasori. *The blue Drill Arm (ドリルアーム Doriru Āmu), or Brighton Bit (ブライトンビット''Buraiton Bitto''), is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Medals from the bodies of Greeed and Yummy. Used as the tip of the CLAWs Sasori. *The purple Catepillar Leg (キャタピラレッグ''Kyatapira Reggu''), or Haze Crawlers (ヘイズクローラー''Heizu Kurōrā''), are held in Receptacle Orbs on Kamen Rider Birth's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain. Used to form the lower body of the CLAWs Sasori. *The orange Shovel Arm (ショベルアーム Shoberu Āmu), or Vermillion Bucket (バーミリオンバケット''Bāmirion Bakketo''), is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. *The yellow Cutter Wing (カッターウイング''Kattā Uingu''?), or Solent Edges (ソレントエッジ''Sorento Ejji''?), is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Medals by flying over them. CLAWs Sasori When the six Birth CLAWs unites combine, they create the CLAWs Sasori (CLAWs・サソリ, Kurōzu Sasori?), an autonomous scorpion-like assault droid which has its master server and network connection installed in the Birth Helmood. Birth Day Birth Day (バース・デイ, Bāsu Dei?) is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Birth. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Birth activates this combination on his own, and requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. Candroids The Candroids (カンドロイド, Kandoroido?) are special support robots that transform from Can Mode (カンモード, Kan Mōdo?) into its Animal Mode (アニマルモード, Animaru Mōdo?) through the pull-tab on top. *The Gorilla Candroid (ゴリラカンドロイド, Gorira Kandoroido?) is a Candroid with a built-in Yummy detection system. The Gorilla Candroid also has superhuman strength and able to throw heavy objects, often used by Date to throw Cell Medals into his Cell Medal Tank. While it can easily detect Yummys, it is unable to detect the Greeed even when out of their human disguises. Refernces Kamen Rider OOO External Sources ﻿http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/rider/birth.html "TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Birth". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/rider/birthhelmood.html "TV Asahi's page on the Birth Helmood". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/rider/birthdriver.html "TV Asahi's page on the Birth Driver". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/rider/birthbuster.html "TV Asahi's page on the Birth Buster". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/rider/breastcannon.html "TV Asahi's page on the Breast Cannon". "TV Asahi's page on the Crane Arm". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/rider/cranearm.html "TV Asahi's page on the Drill Arm". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/rider/drillarm.html "TV Asahi's page on the Catepillar Leg". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/rider/catepillarleg.html Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:OOO Riders